Scrabble
Scrabble is a word game which is sold in 121 countries in 29 languages. It is a board game for two to four players or teams player taking a given number of random letters words must be placed on a board. Here luck and ingenuity go hand in hand, because the letters are randomly picked and the art is thus to achieve a high score.Besides the Roman alphabet it also appears in other alphabets such as Hebrew , Arabic , Cyrillic , Greek , Chinese , Japanese and more. There is also a braille version available. The game rose to popularity in 2011 by the appearance of a digital version, Wordfeud . The app became available to include smartphones and was soon played by users around the world. Soon the traditional Scrabble was not dragging in toy stores. Contents * 1 Game Materials * 2 Box Notation * 3 Rules ** 3.1 Additional Rules ** 3.2 Extensions ** High numbers of 3.3 points * 4 Points Format * 5 Letters * 6 History * 7 International * 8 Alphabets ** 8.1 Afrikaans ** 8.2 Arabic ** 8.3 Bulgarian ** 8.4 Catalan ** 8.5 Danish ** 8.6 German ** 8.7 English ** 8.8 Finnish ** 8.9 French ** 8:10 Greek ** 8:11 Hebrew ** 8:12 Hungarian ** 8:13 Icelandic ** 8:14 Croatian ** 8:15 Malay ** 8:16 Norwegian ** 8:17 Polish ** 8:18 Portuguese ** 8:19 Romanian ** 8:20 Russian ** 8:21 Slovenian ** 8:22 Slovak ** 8:23 Spanish ** 8:24 Czech ** 8:25 Turkish ** 8:26 Welsh ** 8:27 Swedish * 9 See also * 10 External links components edit It is played on a board consisting of 15 × 15 = 225 boxes, with 61 colored squares (8 red, 17 pink, 24 light blue and dark blue 12) have a special character. The remaining 164 are green. There are to distribute the English version 100 letters and two blank blocks. The blocks are made mostly of wood, but some modern versions have plastic cubes with a circular opening at the rear. In the modern version, the characters are stored in a cloth bag from which the blocks can be easily caught blind. The seven blocks are put together in a plastic rack (made in earlier versions of wood), out of sight of fellow players. In the case of the Dutch game is a notebook included a sketch of the board, on which all submitted letters and words can be recorded. On the reverse side of each sheet can be listed the points scored per turn for each player. Notation edit In older Dutch-language versions (and still in competition scrabble) the plate columns, such as above, designated by the letters A through O and the plate lines with the numbers 1 to 15, a format that is similar to that of a sheet (spreadsheet) . In many non-English versions, and also in the latest Dutch editions, however, are those numbers for the columns and letters to the rows. A sign box is - like a spreadsheet -. Indicated by the combination of its column and row A1 is the box in the upper left corner, H8 central square and O15 the box in the bottom right corner. edit Each player tries during its turn by the application of at least one of the seven letters packed to the already laid on the board to form words a word of at least two letters, such that the highest possible number of points is reached. The blank squares may be used by the player for any letter (compared with a wildcard ). They themselves produce no points. The player's number of letters then fills again blind up to seven, unless there is at the end of the game are less about. The game is over when one of the players has no more letters (or if nobody can think of a word). The board looks as shown above. The character value is doubled on the light blue boxes and on the dark tripled. The word value is in pink boxes (including the central box with the star) and doubled in the red, which is the most popular, but also are sparsely tripled. In the calculation of the points obtained is first determined value, the letter and then the word value. A letter which is placed in a dark box and is part of a word that also is put on a check box, pink, delivers as six times its points. Additional rules [ edit ] * Words are like a crossword puzzle horizontally or vertically formed, not diagonally. * The first word of a game is made with one of the blocks on the pink star in the middle. The word value is doubled. * Colored boxes lose their effect after the turn there is a letter in hiding. * Who all seven letters in one turn, be able to pick gets 50 extra points. * A player may his / her turn, also be used to exchange one or more of his letters. Only the next turn may be placed a word again. * Letters which lie next to one another must always form a word. * At the end of the game, the score of each player minus the points of the blocks he has left. If a player has no cube over, he may bite up the remaining points of the other players. Extensions [ edit ] Players often think additional lines: * A blank tile laid may be exchanged for the letter where it was used during one turn. In turn, this may or may not (depending on the agreement) word be established. the blank does not count for points * Officially, the game ends immediately when a player has no cube, but usually is then passed on to all blocks on the board lie or no one can make a word. * Veto Rule: A player who does not turn the word of another player can reject as himself in the same spot on the board one word can make that worth more points. The player whose word was disallowed takes his pieces back and make another word. But if that player is immediately after the turn he / she may also reject it. * You should not use two blank blocks in one word High amounts of [ edit ] Many points can be achieved by: * Use of "expensive" letters, such as the 10-Q, Y 8, and the W''' 5 and put on a light or dark blue box, so that the letter value multiplies. * To use red or pink boxes and so to reproduce the word value. * Submitted letters both horizontally and vertically let form a word, two words next to or above each other. * An already laid "expensive" word to renew one letter during the laying of another word cross it. * Extend an already established "expensive" word with part so the word value (again) multiplies. * All seven letters in one turn down. ''Extreme example, a '''Q on a dark box 10 which is part of both a horizontal and a vertical word alone yields 60 points on!'' Overall the dictionary (in the Netherlands and Flanders is the Van Dale ) the accepted arbiter of permissible words, although the official Scrabble Glossary (based on the Van Dale) increases in popularity. There are also unofficial lists in book form and available on CD-ROM. The rules surrounding the allowable words may vary by language. The players may be made about certain mutual agreements. The result of a Scrabble match with a point between 600 and 700 is considered "good", between 700 and 800 as "very good" and above 800 as "excellent". In order to compare individual scores of these numbers must be divided by the number of participants. The highest possible score Scrabble game is unknown and will probably remain unknown. Notation edit There are two ways of scoring points: sequential and accumulative. Sequential notation means that each turn the player's score is recorded. Only at the end of the game per player These numbers added together.The downside is that during the game is not a clear view of the position between the parties. Accumulative notation means that the points scored per turn is added to the previous one. The result gives anytime understanding between the parties. The disadvantages include the risk of errors and the lack of some remarkable numbers of points per turn. edit The above table shows the letter values of the Dutch game scrabble. Many "Dutch expenses" but follow a different numbering (A 1, B''' 3, '''C 3, ...). Problematic letters in Dutch C (which often remains at the end) and Q (which can hardly be used without You). The Dutch rules are not clear about the Y and most Dutch use the Y as IJ. In some editions of the manual contains an example showing that the Y and Y must be used while the IJ from I and J is compiled. There are also Dutch expenses with the IJ 4 on the block. In that case, it is clear that the Y should not be used as IJ. Or I and J also may form a separate IJ players will have to decide themselves. History [ edit ] Greek Junior Scrabble The game was developed by the unemployed hit architect Alfred Mosher Butts (1899-1993), who was fascinated by games. First he Lexiko invented the game, which was played without a board. By sifting through the New York Times he noted how often a particular letter appeared average in English and this he based the distribution of the number of different characters in the game. But he found that excess s'en would make the game too easy and therefore limited the number to four. He did not, however, to peddle his idea: there was little interest. In 1938 he came up with the idea to put on his game concept in the form of the popular crossword puzzle .He gave several other names, but success still failed to materialize. Only in 1948 the idea was picked up by James Brunot , who have bread saw. Some modifications were made in the implementation of the board and the placement of the premium boxes, the bonus for single-turn deposit of 7 letters was introduced, and the name was changed to Scrabble. After that, the game quickly gained popularity. In 1991 the first world championship scrabble was held in London , followed by a second in 1993 in New York . Through internet it can now be played in several variants. International [ edit ] There are big differences between the expenditure in the various languages. The number of pieces varies between 100 and 120. The number of letters of the alphabet is between 22 ( Italian ) and 42 ( Slovak ). The number of points a letter is between 0 (blank) and 10 but also the number of letters which yields a high number of points varies enormously. For example, the French and Slovak no less than five letters are worth 10 points (K, W, X, Y and Z, respectively. A, L, O, R, and X) and the Danish , Hebrew , Polish and Portuguese no a few. Letters 6, 7 or 9 points are worth are found in not all versions. The sum of the letter values together varies widely: from 162 ( Czech ) to 293 (Italian). Then it is not surprising that the average value of each letter is different: between 1.62 (Czech) and 2.67 (Slovak). Finally, the number of blocks with the same letter widely, from only 6 units (A, E, K in the Hungarian or Czech D) to 19 pieces (A in Malay ). A close second is Dutch with 18 pieces of the E. In red are some of the highest and lowest values highlighted in blue number per column. Alphabets [ edit ] Below the letter distributions are given in different languages: edit Arabic [ edit ] edit Catalan [ edit ] Danish [ edit ] edit English [ edit ] Finnish [ edit ] edit Greek [ edit ] Hebrew [ edit ] Hungarian [ edit ] Icelandic [ edit ] Croatian [ edit ] Malay [ edit ] Norwegian [ edit ] Polish [ edit ] Portuguese [ edit ] Romanian [ edit ] Russian [ edit ] Slovenian [ edit ] Slovak [ edit ] Spanish [ edit ] Czech [ edit ] Turkish [ edit ] edit edit * Category:Board Game Category:Mind games Category:Hasbro Category:Play on words